


Keeping the Twins (and their secret) Safe

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: It's the twins' birthday so Charlie should be the one surprising them, not the other way around.





	Keeping the Twins (and their secret) Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
A/N: I started this many, many years ago. It's in first person which is a type of writing I quickly abandoned, so probably one of my first fics,

The echo of the door closing blocks out the moans and grunts coming from the room beyond it and makes the hallway of the Weasley home’s second floor quiet as a ghost, like it should’ve been at these late hours of the night.

With a quick flick of my wand I check the time; the clock reads 2:54am.

In fact, the only reason I’m up is because the need to relieve my bladder woke me up. The journey up to the toilet had been a blur, in all honesty I’d barely been awake, my eyes had been closed and I had only been able to move through the house by memory and familiarity. As I had entered the toilet however, the light had shone bright in my eyes, awaking me suddenly and reluctantly. And I remember thinking of how it would be hard to get back to sleep, but now, with _this,_ going back to sleep tonight will be near impossible.

Standing in front of the now closed door, I place a silencing spell on the bedroom to ensure no noises escape, giving my brothers some privacy and possibly a heart attack. Damn, they deserve it after this stunt.

How could this be happening? They should’ve been more careful! One night, just the one, and then the Weasley gang would all disperse back to their own places. The twins shouldn’t even have been doing _it_ with the fear of getting caught. It only showed how damned comfortable they were with each other. Unfortunately though, that could ruin their relationship in the blink of an eye.

It’s true that it is their birthday already, I can’t go in the room and tell them off, it’s only polite to be nice to the birthday persons after all. And besides, telling them that they should’ve been more careful not to get caught would seem disproportionate to the reality of the situation.

Incest.

Twincest, in fact.

Damn it.

Damn it all.

I exhale hard through my nose and take quick steps back to my room. I tell myself there’s work tomorrow and that I therefore obviously need to rest. It is never good to be taking care of dragons when you haven’t had enough hours of sleep.

When I slip back into bed however, thoughts flood back. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? They are having sex with each other, and it’s just- just what? Wrong?- I ask myself. I don’t quite know, but of one thing I am sure, society certainly says it’s wrong. And I am sure my younger siblings are aware of that, otherwise, they wouldn’t be hiding it in their day to day lives.

But they are one another’s life source, and they’ve always shared everything. So how the fuck could anyone, especially me- who knows them well enough to distinguish them even though they work so hard at seeming identical, expect them _not_ to be sharing a bed?

There is too much to think about, and sleep is needed, so I concentrate on clearing my mind because there’s nothing I can do right now. It doesn’t work at first, the image of the split second I’d seen before closing the door crisp in my mind, but I try it again, and again, until I eventually fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, as I take a step inside the kitchen the noise of laughter and celebration elevates as they see me. All the Weasley family is gathered, not just the originals, but also partners of my siblings and the first child of the next generation, Bill’s baby son.

This is a must. If there is a birthday, every single Weasley member has to be here for a meal during the birthday day. It had previously been agreed that on the twins’ birthday that would be breakfast, and as so, most of us had chosen to sleep at the house, not looking forward to apparating or travelling by floo bright early in the morning.

I give a ‘Morning’ while looking around the table with a smile, which is proceeded by similar greetings from all family members. At last I stop at the two identical red heads, smiles plastered on both their faces. The plates with their breakfasts have been pushed to the side to a side, making room for the wrapped boxes now taking their place.

As I walk around the twins, I give them each a greeting, “Happy birthday Gred, Forge,” with a nod of my head and a ruffle of their heads. I take my regular sit to their left, and notice that today it’s Fred sitting next to me.

Just as I settle down, filling the last seat at the table, the birthday cake flies in with twenty two lit candles, my mother’s wand in hand, muttering the incantation for it to rest in front of the twins. The song then follows, every Weasley joining in, ending by Fred and George trying to blow out the candles and failing miserably. I smile as they take out their wands, after looking at each other, to utter the spell which will stop the candles from relighting, a joke from their own shop. Blowing one last time, they make wishes under the table.

When they come up they make the first cut of the cake together, hands interlaced in one another, and then, they hand the knife to mum who’s already holding out her hand, giving her the job of cutting the cake into pieces and giving them out, so that they can continue to open their presents.

While eating breakfast, which mostly consists of cake, I can’t help but watch them as they each open their gifts.

It is a long time before they reach the end of the pile, presents from family, friends and also some customers from the Weasleys’ Wizards Wheezes. But when they do, the first thing after they have finished thanking the family, is to look at me.

I know what they want, but still I ask them: “Yes?” with a fake questioning look.

They both pout in response. “You didn’t get us a present?” they ask together.

“Oh, yes,” I say as though just remembering. “Your present... I did indeed.” I reach inside my pocket, fumbling around for a while, barely holding in a laugh. “As you know, I have to go back to work, I’m sorry I won’t be able to spend more time with you guys today.” My hand finally stops, their present held tightly in my closed fist, still inside my pocket. Identical wide smiles spread on their faces even as they are waiting restlessly for me to take my hand out. “Here is your present.” My fist still closed so that they cannot see anything. I wait as one of them, George, I note as he looks up, opens his hand, so that I can give it to him.

I open my hand, and smile warmly as the gift drops into his outstretched hand so that they can both look at it.

“A Knut?” they both whine at the same time, looking at me evilly. A suspicious expression on their faces.

“Indeed, a measly knut,” my smile grows as I tease them.

Then I see something which I always find fascinating, they look at each other, and it is like light dawns on them, as though their brains switch on, oh, they are indeed intelligent on their own, but when they join their minds it’s an entirely different thing.

“A portkey?” they ask me in unison.

Standing up, I say: “7o’clock tomorrow morning.” I say my goodbyes, walk out of the room, and then out of the house, leaving behind two whining twins, threatening that if I do not change the time that they will not show up.

I know them too well though; they will not pass up such an opportunity, not since their last two birthdays had entailed gifts which had dumbfounded and amused them alike, and so I keep on walking, softly shutting the door closed behind me.

* * *

I walk out of the toilet with a towel around my hips and droplets of water still running down my body due to my long, wet, red hair.

“Hey,” I say absently as I see the twins standing in the middle of the living room. I’d been alerted of their entrance just as I’d gotten out of the shower, “As you see I a-”

I am interrupted by the front door opening, the fresh air immediately entering the house, enough breeze to make me shiver, but only for a split second, closing as a dark figure walks inside the room.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, which I seriously doubt,” the superiority evident in the wizard’s voice- I recognize the tone to also hold humour, something the twins are just learning. “You said 7, did you not?”

“Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but you are late too.” I grin, not to be outdone.

“Your blasted house wouldn’t let me in. I was here on time.” The black headed man looks at the twins, a nod in their direction as a form of greeting. “Good morning boys.” It’s as though they are still his students.

“As I was saying before Severus entered, I’m running late,” I say before they can answer him.

“As usual.” Severus takes a closer look at me. “What are you waiting for? Go get dressed.” With a quick flick of his hand he checks the time and announces that: “We’re running late.”

“George, Fred, I’m sure you can entertain yourselves while I get ready for work?” A rhetorical question obviously. I walk to my room, listening to the conversation at the same time.

“As Charlie must have told you-” _Of course I did not_, I smile. “-I can only stay for a few hours in the morning, I don’t have to teach first period, but I have the sixth years second period.”

“We don’t even know what we are here for.” I hear the twins simultaneously respond as I open my wardrobe.

“Oh, but that is our present,” the dark voice stops for a split second. “A surprise, I’m sure you’ll soon be guessing.”

“Don’t put that into their heads Severus,” I warn in a loud tone so that my voice can be carried through to them as I start to get dressed. “Do you want any gear, oh Dark One?” the teasing clear in my voice.

“If you’d paid attention, you would’ve seen that I already have my gear on,” our former Potions Professor’s voice is heard clearly.

“Fine, but you need to take that teacher’s robe off, and you need to come close this zipper for me.” It was not my fault, his stupid teacher’s robe always covered everything underneath, which is why sometimes Severus would walk naked under it, the tease.

“You are so needy,” Severus replies, his voice becoming clearer as he walks towards me. “If you would just learn the necessary spell you wouldn’t need me.” I watch in the mirror as he walks inside the room to stand behind me.

“I do know the spell,” I whisper secretly. “What do you think I do when you're not here?”

“Surely that you have another servant at your beck and call,” Severus replies in the same volume as he closes the zip which runs along my back. “Ready for me to close it?”

“We are walking in, you better be decent,” the twins warn before they enter the room.

“Go ahead,” I say to Severus, and feel as he closes the button situated on the neck of my vest at the same time he whispers the needed spell for the zippers over the backs of my legs plus the one running up my spine to disappear right after.

“That’s, wow.” I don’t have to look to know it was Fred’s voice.

“It’s a slightly newer product, it is rather protective and comfortable once you’ve stretched, but it has the problem of having to stay on your skin for eight hours before it lets go.” I inform as I start to stretch. “As you can see it is literally a second skin.” The rest of the uniform is easy to put on, the pants and jacket roomy, no longer giving an outline of my body. I absently hear as the twins start to guess what their present is, the professor turning each of their ideas down.

When I finally turn around, Severus already has his robe off, leaving him in the same baggy trousers I am wearing, and with his torso clearly outlined as the black material of the vest clings to his skin. “I just need a jacket.”

“Here,” I say as I throw him one after grabbing it from inside the wardrobe. “Shall we go?”

“I need boots too,” Severus replies before he follows me into the front room, closely followed by Fred and George.

“Thought you had everything,” I tease for a moment before continuing. “You know where they are,” the grin on my face gets a fond eye roll. “You've eaten, right?” I suddenly turn to the twins, this activity will require a healthy supply of energy.

“Not even these horrendous hours of the morning can keep us away from food,” they ensure, picking off on each other’s couple of words so that they weren’t saying it at the same time but still saying it together, no eye contact needed.

* * *

The space in which we have just apparated is clear, we can see in the horizon at the start of the forest, a big airy space in between. Miles and miles of just grass, and few sprouting flowers here and there.

“So,” I look at Fred and George as they look around. “Me and Severus came up with this idea togethe-” and of course Severus interrupts me.

“We actually did not,” Severus assures. “We agreed on the fact that we needed to step up our game, and so-”

“Oh sush,” I interrupt as it is my turn to speak. “Remember? I was the one who was going to start,” a rhetorical question most obviously, which is answered with a glare. “I remembered something about your old teenage years, and I ran off to tell Severus about it and he shot me down with the comment that it wouldn't work.”

“Well, the way you first presented the idea was rather insolent you must admit,” the older wizard replies right back, not wanting to be painted as mean in such a private setting.

“Either way,” I cough as I ignore his protest. “Given that Severus made it into a plausible idea, we started to work from there, I had the requirements, he had the research. And so it worked and here we are.”

“In a field,” the twins say at the same time, unsure yet of what they are doing here.

“First, you will need these,” Severus warns as he takes out two identical cases the size of his hands. It looks like he randomly thrusts the cases at them, but I know it not to be true.

“Don’t you usually give us different presents?” they both ask as they turn the boxes over.

I watch in amusement as they open their cases, taking a small glimpse at the contents of their own before they look inside one another’s box.

“Necklaces?” George asks as he gives his twin his case to hold, taking out the piece of jewelry from our brother’s case and placing it around Fred’s neck.

Then waiting, as Fred proceeds to do the same to George as Severus explains, “They are different yet identical as you’ll see. The gemstones inside contain the needed spells to keep you safe when flying.” At that they give us an odd but curious look. “The metallic frame around them is simply decorative, but the words in it will help you stay in control.”

I know it’s time for me to take over once more. “Even though this is a clearing, there are charms around which restrain how far out you can fly. The dragons are let out into the air from dawn until dusk. I was able to separate this section out so you’ll be free to wander about without trouble. And later on in the day, if you’re ready, we will open up this section so that you can come into contact with the dragons.”

“Dragons,” both twins whisper in wonder as they realize what I mean.

“We haven't done that since...” Fred trails off.

“And that was a disaster,” George comments as he too recalls the memory.

“We burnt down-”

I cut Fred off before they can completely decide that this is a bad idea. “You didn't have the correct environment and you did it on your own without any instruction.”

“Well, yes,” they both agree.

Fred continues, “It was a pretty good transformation for a first time.”

George takes over. “But the consequences of it were enough that we realized we shouldn’t try it just any random place again.”

“Which is why you'll be doing it here,” I utter with enthusiasm in my voice.

“In a safe environment where your animagi can flourish,” Severus continues and then goes on to tell them about his research.

I have heard it all before so I can tune it out but I make sure that the twins are listening attentively.

“So,” Severus claps once he’s finished telling them all he planned. “It's time to try and change.”

With Severus’ instructions and assurances, they should now be ready to enjoy their birthday gift. But the thing is, yesterday happened, so I have to interrupt, “Hum.”

“Yes?” Severus questions with an arched eyebrow in curiosity.

“There is one thing we haven’t mentioned,” I begin cautiously.

“Which is?” Severus questions in a hurry, clearly also excited to get in the air.

“I-hum,” I clasp my neck, exhaling loudly.

“Spit it out,” Severus prods once more.

I bite my lip, and then I look up, locking eyes with Severus. “They-uh-” I make a hand motion at them, not specific at all but my intelligent partner as always understands it after a couple of seconds of our locked gazes – it may have a little bit to do with how of much a master at legilimency he is.

“Oh,” Severus replies in realization.

“So?” the twins question as they are left out, but I continue to look at the older wizard, hoping that he will say it.

“I see,” Severus mutters.

“What do you see?” the twins ask together once more, but Severus pays them no mind either.

“Wh-” Severus tries to ask, but I already know what he’s going to ask before he says it.

“Yesterday.”

“What?” both twins question more loudly, grabbing onto our arms so that we will look at them.

“Kindly take you hands off me, Mr. Feasley.” Severus reprimands, startling Fred.

“S-sorry,” he replies as he lets his hand fall to his side.

“Just tell us what’s going on,” George requests defensively because Severus’ excited manner has turned closed off and dangerous.

“When you transform, you’ll see things differently, mating is one of them,” Severus thankfully explains. “Already being curious, after you have looked around and taken in what is happening around you, you’ll want to engage in more intimate activities.”

“Whaa-” George begins to ask.

“Wait,” Severus enunciates so that they will cease interrupting him. “You can’t mate in front of the other dragons.”

“We don’t understand,” they equally lie.

“You do not want to be killed on the first day you interact with real dragons, it is not the fact that you are siblings, but more the fact that you are both male, it will be seen as a weakness and you will have to fight or run for your lives.”

I watch as it dawns on them, their eyes turning to me, both their mouths opening to say the same thing, “It was you.”

I’m not able to instantly reply, and therefore, thank Merlin that Severus comes to my aid. “A good thing he did too, this is not a joke, you go out into the wild, and you act like dragons, you live by dragons’ rules.” He takes a short pause to stare each of them in the eyes before asking, “Understood?”

And they both reply with a nod.

“You're ok with this?” George asks with a gulp as both twins look at me, stepping impossibly closer to one another.

There’s so much I could say, but in the end there is only one thing that matters. “I love you both,” I reply reassuringly. “This is just another part of you.”

“Thank you Charlie,” they both utter gratefully.

I nod in acknowledgement and say, “Off you go and change. You must be excited to get into the air as dragons,” I comment with my own dose of excitement for their transformation. “We'll see you up there.”

With my departing note the twins move away from us and to the area I set out for them to transform in.

“Are you alright?” Severus asks as he seems me watch after Fred and George.

“You hinted at them being together before but I didn’t think-” I cut myself off. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it. They have always been so close. But I am glad I caught them or like you said, I would’ve eventually had a difficult time on my hands getting the dragons not to kill them if we hadn’t gotten to warn them to stay away from each other.”

“I’m sorry I have to go back to Hogwarts,” Severus apologizes even though that had been the plan all along.

“You’ll be back after your second class.”

“Yes I will,” Severus assures and then moves closer to me until he can lean in and pull me into a kiss.

There’s two whistles behind us but we don’t break our moment to acknowledge my twin brothers just yet, after all, they’re supposed to be morphing into their dragon counterparts and the less we engage, the faster they’ll get in the air.


End file.
